


Her Peter Pan

by Charkey234



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charkey234/pseuds/Charkey234
Summary: MJ is falling apart.





	Her Peter Pan

MJ's life could only be described as a series of constant fits and starts. Her family wasn't bad, they were great. They cared for her and her siblings in every way, they provided for them and loved them. But in doing so, her father was always away working and her mother desperately tried to find life for herself. Ever since she'd gotten bigger, her parents had seemed to vanish slightly.   
MJ's head was a loud mix of half-formed thoughts and frayed electrical wires and nerves. Sometimes the electrical currents got mixed up and jumbled up inside her head. It was almost like the balls of tangled Christmas lights her mother made her carry down every year from the musty, cramped storage space they shared with everyone in their apartment building. 

On those days, she curled under her heaviest blankets and and shut her windows, curling her up on her bed and thumbing through her favorite books rereading the same lines over and over again. She would get up only to refill her tea cup and then retreat into her dark room. She watched every version of Peter Pan she could find, as it was her childhood favorite. She coveted every version, loving the idea of a magical land she could escape to, and a boy who would take her there. When her brain was at her worst, she didn't show up for school, opting instead to stay under her blankets and stare at the walls. It would take a week maybe more, and then she'd wake up one morning and feel better. As if she was waking up from some long cold hibernation. She'd return to school, ignoring Ned and Peter's comments about her absence. She was grateful for the detailed notes Peter took for her.   
She was fine. She was happy. She was happy until she couldn't remember when she wasn't. When she couldn't remember the last time she was bad. Then her wires got jumbled again and she went back to sleeping all day. 

At some point in the last week she had opened her bedroom window in the hopes that Peter Pan would fly in and whisk her away. MJ awoke and looked around her dark room, her eyes finally resting on the clock which glowed red with the time. 2:19 am. She lay back down, and rolled over. Thump. Something had fallen underneath her open window. Something heavy. She blinked as a lanky form stood, backlit by the moon shining through the open window. She knew that form. The shoulders and the hair that stuck up.   
"Michelle, it's me. Are you awake?"   
Peter. Peter was here.   
"Yes." She said, her voice sounding loud in the silent apartment.   
"I haven't seen you in school, I..just thought I'd come by" he said rubbing the back of his neck. "Are you okay, MJ?"   
"I'm fine, Parker" she said, a lump forming in her throat.   
"Are you sure? Because the MJ I know never misses a day of school."   
He was watching her, even in the almost total darkness. She felt tears prick at the back of her eyes and she shut them tightly and turning her face away.   
She couldn’t say anything, not without cracking in two. She wasn’t even sure she could even look at him. He was sitting on the edge if her bed now, watching her, his arm extended as if he wanted to touch her. She grabbed a nearby blanket and stood. Her muscles and bones protested painfully after hours of being curled up. She grabbed a blanket, throwing it over her shoulders as she stood, her back to the window. Peter’s arms were wrapped around her waist suddenly. She stood in the space in between his legs, squeezing her eyes shut. Even with her eyes closed, she knew he was watching her. Tracing every line and crease in her face, with worried eyes. Dropping her head on his shoulder she listened to the sound of his breathing in her ear and the feeling of his thumbs tracing shapes on her back.   
She had hoped as a little kid that Peter would fly in to her open window. She just never expected it to be Peter Parker.

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DO I PUT MJ THROUGH HELL. AHHHH


End file.
